


Scoop my heart

by chica_rockbell



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Confessions, Crush, Denial, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Henderson!Reader, Love, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chica_rockbell/pseuds/chica_rockbell
Summary: When Steve started to hang out at your house with your little brother Dustin, you couldn't avoid but to fall in love with him.Warning: might contain spoilers from season 3!





	Scoop my heart

It all started when Steve started to randomly show up at your house to hang out with your little brother Dustin. He would show up mostly on weekends and sometimes even on week days to watch a movie with your brother, play games or simply to give him advice on girls and such. You knew that in the past year Steve and Dustin had gone under some fucked up shit together and that it had brought them close, but, still, it was super weird to see Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington hanging out at your house, with your younger brother.

Eventually he started to greet you at school, then to sit next to you in the few classes you had together and even having lunch with you. You had grown to be friends and you had to admit that Steve was a pretty cool guy once you got to meet him and not the jerk you and your friends had though him to be.

Then summer arrived and Dustin went to summer camp, meaning no Steve Harrington at your house for a whole month. When you first knew that Steve was working on Scoops Ahoy, you found yourself going there often to eat ice cream just to see him and talk to him. And that was when you realized that you had a crush on him.

At first you were in complete denial. How could you have a crush on Steve? He was just your friend and he would never, but never, be interested in you. You were simply not cool enough for him, right? After all, he used to be the coolest kid in school. But then you would remember the way he would smile at you, absent minded, the way his eyebrows would furrow when he was focused on winning against Dustin and even the expression of pure happiness when he actually won. How could you not like him when he was like that? And well, that uniform from Scoops Ahoy looked kind of hot on Steve.

And in a blink of an eye, your brother was back from summer camp. He even got himself a girlfriend, a girl named Suzie, even though you were not entirely sure that she existed. And after some time, after the whole mall incident that neither Dustin or Steve really cared to explain to you even though you knew that they were in the middle of the whole thing, Steve was back to hang out at your house with your brother. Except now, Steve would invite you to join them. Sometimes Robin would join you, and you ended up becoming friends with her too.

And one night, after the three of you had watched a film and Steve had left, Dustin came up to your room to talk to you.

“You like Steve, don’t you?” Dustin asked you, going straight to the point. You felt your cheeks getting warmer at that question.

“What do mean? Of course I like him, he is my friend.” You answered, trying to avoid the real question. Dustin rolled his eyes.

“You have a crush on him.” He said. You always knew that your brother was incredibly smart, so you weren’t really surprised that he had noticed that you liked Steve. “He has a crush on you too, if you’re interested.” He added.

“HE WHAT!?” You were totally caught of guard at your brother’s words. You couldn’t even believe him. “Dustin stop messing around, it’s not funny.”

“I’m not messing around!” Your brother blurted, seeming a little offended at your disbelief. “He talks about you all the time, it’s so annoying, makes me sick, even. ‘Will (Y/n) be there?’ ‘Can we invite your sister?’ ‘How does my hair look? Will (Y/n) like it?’” Dustin copied Steve. You couldn’t avoid laughing. Dustin looked very cute and the last sentence really seemed something Steve would ask. “He should just ask you out.”

“Let’s hope he asks, then.” You said to your brother, smiling like a little kid. If what Dustin was saying was true, then you couldn’t be happier. Dustin just left your room with a wave of his hand leaving you alone. How could Steve Harrington have a crush on you? You ended up dozing off to sleep still thinking about it.

The problem was that, after some time, Steve hadn’t asked you out yet. Yes, you noticed that he would sit close to you while watching a movie or trying to talk more to you. But that was it. You were starting to get a little frustrated. And eventually you thought that Steve had just lost interest in you or had met someone new and more interesting at his job. So, you grew apart from him and started to avoid seeing Steve. But you couldn’t avoid him forever.

One day, you arrived home after shopping with Robin (who knew about the whole situation and had kindly invited you in order to get you distracted) and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. After closing the fridge, while turning to leave, you were faced with Steve, who trapped you between the fridge and his body.

“Steve, hey.” You greeted him, clearly embarrassed and nervous about him being so close to you. There was no way out. “Can I help you?” You inquired him, trying to sound cool.

“Yes, in fact you can. Why have you been avoiding me lately? Have I done something to you?” He asked very quickly, clearly nervous too.

“No Steve, you didn’t do anything.” And that was the whole problem, wasn’t it?

“Then, why are you avoiding me?” Steve asked one more time.

“I’m not…” You uttered in a low voice, hopping that Steve wouldn’t hear your lie, but he did.

“(Y/n), both you and I know that that isn’t true.”

You sighed at that. He was right. Maybe it was just time to tell him the truth.

“I just…” You started. “I like you Steve. But I don’t think you feel the same way, so I just distanced myself so that I wouldn’t end getting hurt.” You told him, not managing to look him in the eyes while saying it, looking at the floor instead.

For a while Steve didn’t say anything. He knew for a fact that he liked you, but he didn’t want to ruin it and the friendship between you two, so he had never gathered the courage to ask you out. He felt like a total jerk now.

“I’m such an idiot.” He finally succeeded to say. You looked up at him. “I’m sorry (Y/n). I’ve been meaning to ask you out for a while now, but I never managed to. I was to afraid you would say no, even though Dustin nagged me about it the whole time.” Steve confessed the last part with a small laugh. He then proceeded to hug you, bringing you close to him, catching you by surprise. You hugged him back, hiding your blushing face on Steve’s chest. He smelled so good, he always did.

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” The boy whispered at your ear. “Will you go out with me?” he finally asked.

“Yes, yes Steve, I will.” You answered him, now smiling at him. He smiled back and pressed a kiss to your forhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I just watched season 3 of Stranger Things and I really love Steve so I just had to wrote this. I hope you all like it!


End file.
